


tentative

by neonsign



Series: tentative [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonsign/pseuds/neonsign
Summary: Eye pressed to the peephole, Souji says, “New neighbour’s got a dog.”Draped across the couch, Minato says, “Stop being nosy.”





	

“You know how people end up looking like their pets?”

“I thought it was the other way around.”

Minato smirks like he’s got something smart to say to that but apparently decides to let it slide; he settles for locking eyes with Souji as he holds an arm out to stop the elevator doors from sliding shut. A guy with tawny hair and an equally tawny dog bound inside, breathing a little harder from their sprint across the lobby.

“Thank you,” Yosuke pants.

“Mhm.”

The doors slide shut and they begin their ascent to the sixth floor. Souji wastes no time, dropping down to his knees and holding his arms open. The dog shuffles forward, tail wagging so hard her whole body wiggles.

“Hey, Kaede,” Souji whispers.

“I think she missed you guys,” Yosuke says. “Been a while since we’ve seen each other.”

“We were visiting people in Inaba.”

“Inaba… that’s out by Okina, right? I almost had to move there once.” Yosuke watches Souji pet his dog for a moment, idly swinging the leash back and forth. “Oh – speaking of friends, I had some people over last night. We weren’t too noisy, were we? It’s been a while since we all got together and I think we got a bit carried away.”

Scratching the top of Kaede’s head, Minato says, “It wasn’t that bad.”

“Good. I figured if we were, you’d bang on the wall or something.”

A bell dings, the doors open, and Minato and Souji pry themselves away. The three walk down the hall, Yosuke talking about something that Souji doesn’t catch; he’s busy watching Minato, who isn’t talking, but he’s smiling. Watching intently. The thought stays in his head until they part at their apartment doors at the very end of the hall and say their goodbyes.

“Kaede’s so cute,” Souji sighs dreamily as he closes the door behind them.

“Yeah.” Minato kicks his shoes off, leaving them where they fall until he looks at Souji. Apparently overcome by guilt, he lines them up neatly. “They’re a lot alike.”

“As in cute?”

“As in hyper and attention-loving.”

Souji tilts his head. Minato turns and starts down the hall.

“And cute.”

 

* * *

 

_Eye pressed to the peephole, Souji says, “New neighbour’s got a dog.”_

_Draped across the couch, Minato says, “Stop being nosy.”_

_All morning they’ve had to listen to the distant thuds of movers; it was what woke them up in the first place. Today’s their day off and as Minato says, stretching his arms towards Souji, “I had other plans for what we were gonna do today.”_

_“Well, that’s too bad,” Souji murmurs absently. He finally pries himself away from the door and crosses the room to take Minato’s hand. “We promised Yukari we’d meet up soon.”_

_Minato grumbles and tugs him down – gently, so that more than half of the action is compliance. Souji lays beside him but with his feet still on the floor because really, they do need to leave soon, and Minato drapes an arm around him.  After a minute of pretending not to be eager, his hand works its way up the front of his shirt and he kisses the back of Souji’s neck._

_Souji closes his eyes._

_Maybe not that soon._

* * *

_“Can we pet your dog?”_

_“Oh – yeah, go for it. Kaede, sit.”_

_Kaede doesn’t. The prospect of double pets is too much for her to handle and she inches towards Souji and Minato, practically vibrating. They greet her with open arms, crouched down low enough that she can curiously sniff their faces, her nose leaving little wet marks on their cheeks that feel sharp against the cool autumn breeze._

_They’re near the convenience store just down the road from their apartment building, the setting sun reflecting off its windows and saturating them in warm orange light. Even with all his attention on the dog, Souji can feel their new neighbour’s eyes on them._

_“You guys are in the apartment next to mine,” he says slowly, “right?”_

_They exchange quick introductions. He’s Yosuke Hanamura but they can just call him Yosuke. The person he’s living with is away for work a lot so it’s mostly just him, but if they ever need anything then he’s their guy. Door’s always open._

_The whole time he’s talking, and he’s talking an awful lot, he does it with a smile. Minato looks so caught off-guard by his wink and casual friendliness that Souji has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from smiling. It’s rare to see him at a disadvantage._

_“Uh, yeah,” Minato manages. “Same to you.”_

_Once they say their goodbyes and head in opposite directions, Souji looks around to make sure they’re alone and takes Minato’s hand. “We should get a dog.”_

_“Not a cat?”_

_“Both is always an option.”_

_“That’s true.”_

* * *

 

“I _knew_ you thought he’s cute.”

“I have eyes,” Minato lazily bites back. He pauses and looks back with a smirk on his face. “What, are you jealous?”

“Not at all,” Souji says simply. “He is cute.”

Minato’s look sours. “Yeah. Until he opens his mouth.”

Then it’s Souji’s turn to smile. Minato was expecting him to get bashful and deny. He wants a defense he can tease his way under, but Souji knows him too well to give in. All Minato can do is turn back around and continue down the hall. Laughing to himself, Souji follows him into the kitchen where he opens the fridge and peers inside. Souji stands beside him, hip cocked against the counter and arms crossed.

“Come on. Yosuke’s not that bad.”

Minato grabs the leftover takeout containers and hands one to Souji. The smirk is back when he straightens up. This time, it’s doubtful.

 

* * *

 

_“Can I pet your dog?”_

_“Sure thing. Kaede, sit.”_

_Kaede doesn’t. Minato crouches down and she wiggles across the parking lot. Scratching behind her ears, he wonders vaguely what breed she is but decides that it ultimately doesn’t matter. She’s a dog. Dogs are good._

_“Getting cold lately, huh?” Yosuke draws his coat around himself and makes a show of shivering._

_“Yep.”_

_Minato straightens up. He doesn’t want to, but he also doesn’t want to be a bother; he could spend all day doing this but no doubt Yosuke has places to be. At the same time, he doesn’t seem to be in a hurry; even after Minato gets to his feet, neither moves. Yosuke scratches the top of Kaede’s head and avoids eye contact._

_Taking advantage, Minato gets a better look at his face. It’s a nice one._

_Taking a hint, Minato keeps talking._

_“Are, uh… you settling in okay?”_

_“Oh – yeah,” Yosuke smiles. “The person above me is pretty heavy-footed but hey, I’ll live. I’m just glad I found somewhere that allows pets.”_

_“Yeah.” Minato shoves his hands in his pockets. “It’s a nice place. Souji ‘n me have lived here for almost… gotta be two years now.”_

_Yosuke puts his weight on one leg and tilts his head ever so slightly with something critical and calculating in his eyes. This is probably it. The moment that always comes when the final piece falls in to place and everyone finally makes the connection. Souji and Minato are private but they never hide; they let everyone come to their own conclusions._

_“Are you two gay?”_

_Surprising that this guy’s the type to be quick on the uptake. Not so surprising that he blurts it out like that._

_Minato draws himself up to his full height. Yosuke’s taller so it might not have a great effect, but he’s been told all his life he’s got a glare that could bore holes through diamond._

_“Is that a problem?”_

_“What…? Oh – no! No, of course not! I’m–”_

_Yosuke catches himself, his mouth snapping shut unnaturally. He turns his head and scratches his nose. He waits, like he’s hoping Minato will be the one to break the silence, but Minato refuses. Yosuke takes a breath and speaks in a voice of forced nonchalance._

_“Well, I should get going.” He gives the leash a gentle tug and starts walking. “I’ll see you around, yeah?”_

* * *

_On his way home from work that night, Minato’s so tired he struggles with finding the right key to unlock his door and while he does, Yosuke’s door pops open. Minato gives him a look – one not of disdain, but of complete indifference – before finally managing to unlock the door._

_“Wait!”_

_For some reason, Minato does._

_“I don’t want there to be any misunderstanding,” Yosuke says, stepping into the hall. He’s wearing pajamas and when he gets closer, Minato can see dog hair stuck to his shirt. “I’m fine with you guys being–” He glances around “–y’know.”_

_“Oh,” Minato sneers, “well thank you so much.”_

_Yosuke clicks his tongue._

_“I didn’t mean it like that. I mean…” Heaving a sigh, he shuts his eyes for a moment. When he opens them, he looks directly into Minato’s eyes. “I mean, me too. Sort of.”_

_Minato stares at him._

_“So… there. I’m bi. Now we’re even, right? It’s just… nice to meet other people who – y’know – that’s why I asked, that’s all. I just speak without thinking sometimes, I’m sorry. I’m working on it,” he finishes with a nervous laugh._

_With the sun long since set, the window at the end of the hall is dark and the only light comes from the brackets on the walls. It’s a warm orange light that softens Yosuke’s features and Minato has to bitterly wonder how many times he’s gotten off the hook because of those big doe eyes._

_He looks away from them and his attention falls to Yosuke’s apartment door. He points at it._

_“Were you listening for me? You came out pretty fast. In two ways.”_

_Yosuke stammers, his cheeks going a little pink, and Minato laughs into his hand._

_“Whatever,” Yosuke snaps. “I just wanted to make sure things were okay. And apparently they are, so I’ll see you around, alright?”_

_He turns back to his apartment but immediately stops, patting the pockets that his pajama pants don’t have._

_“You locked yourself out.”_

_Defeated, Yosuke turns back around and his defensive stance melts into something more meager. “Can I… use your phone to call my roommate?”_

_Minato grins and holds open his door. “Get in here.”_

* * *

 

“Alright, he’s not that bad,” Minato concedes. “I guess he’s kinda funny, in his way.”

“He tries.”

“Yeah.”

They look at each other for a moment before turning and heading into the living room where they flop down on the couch. Minato puts on the series they’ve been watching and they eat in silence for the most part, occasionally voicing theories about the plot or characters.

Shortly after Minato dozes off, curled up with his head on Souji’s lap, someone knocks at the door. Very carefully, he gets up and replaces his legs with a pillow, then heads over to peer through the peephole. On the other side is Yosuke, looking down the hall and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“Souji, hey,” he grins as soon as the door’s open.

It’s almost odd to see him without Kaede by his side. Souji looks him up and down.

“Did you lock yourself out again?”

“ _No_ ,” Yosuke huffs indignantly, smile fading. “I left it unlocked this time. I have a favour to ask you guys. I’m going out with friends tonight and I dunno how long I’m gonna be. I was wondering if you guys wouldn’t mind taking Kaede out for a walk later. I’ll pay you for your time.”

“We wouldn’t mind at all.”

“Great,” Yosuke smiles. It fades as he glances over at his door. “Ah, you’re gonna need keys, uh…”

“We could just bring her over here.”

“You sure?”

“Yosuke?”

The third voice comes from down the hall and they both turn to see someone walking towards them, someone rather short but with a wild amount of long auburn hair. Souji recognizes her as Yosuke’s roommate, the girl that came to rescue him when he locked himself out.

“Hey there,” Rise smiles kindly, and he returns it a little awkwardly before her attention’s back on Yosuke. “You ready to go? Naoto’s waiting downstairs. I just came up to change.”

“Yeah, just a sec.” Yosuke turns back to Souji, putting his key back in his pocket. “Well if you’re sure, I’ll go get her.”

“I’m sure.”

“Cool. Be back in a bit.”

With another smile, Yosuke turns to Rise and they head back to their apartment. Souji closes the door and nearly jumps out of his skin when he sees Minato standing directly behind him.

“I hate it when you do that,” he breaths, hand over his heart.

“We’re dogsitting?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

Minato turns and heads back inside.

 

* * *

 

By the time the first frost of the season hits, they’ve long since found themselves in a routine. Every time they run into one another they stop to talk, eventually even when Yosuke doesn’t have Kaede with him. If he’s going out with friends – or to visit family, which happens a couple times – then he leaves Kaede with them and it’s because of that that they exchange phone numbers.

They learn about him piece by piece, through things he says and things he doesn’t need to. Like the fond if not annoyed way he speaks about his friends and family, keeping up a defense, albeit a thin one. He’s genuine and a liar all at once, more so the former the more they get to know him.

As for where he’s always going when they see him, he’s a social worker that deals with foster kids and Kaede is something of a therapy dog.

“Though that’s probably giving her too much credit.” Yosuke crouches down to scratch Kaede’s cheeks so vigorously her ears flop side to side. Souji watches Minato watch him with something soft in his eyes. “When I was sixteen, my parents adopted my little brother and he was going through a rough time. Dunno… guess I got a bit of a soft spot. I wanna do what I can to help, y’know?”

“He’s a nice guy,” Minato later muses as the stand on their balcony. He leans against the railing, his fingers wrapped around a cup of coffee as he looks out over their little slice of Iwatodai. “My social worker hated dogs.”

Condensation curls from Minato’s lips when he sighs, rising and vanishing into the night air. It’s getting cold but they both like this type of weather; since their apartment is too warm from all the cooking Souji was doing, they’re enjoying it while they can. The coffee helps.

“Hey, look at me.”

Minato turns his head and Souji kisses him – just quickly, but Minato chases him when he pulls away, getting a surprised noise that makes him smile against Souji’s lips. They only part when Souji’s phone vibrates with a message from Yosuke, asking if they’re busy.

       [Yosuke 19:24] goin out w rise, u 2 wanna come along?

Souji sees the same thoughts in his head reflected in Minato’s eyes after he shows him the phone. They’ve never gone out with him before. So far their relationship has generally revolved around their apartment building and Yosuke’s dog. It feels like a step forward. Towards what, he doesn’t know.

“Rise,” Souji says thoughtfully, gazing down at the message. “Those two are pretty close.”

“They’re roommates.”

“Yeah…” Over Minato’s shoulder is Yosuke’s balcony, with the striped curtains he has hanging over his sliding glass door illuminated from within. He’s in there right now, waiting for a response. Souji wonders if he’s nervous. “You wanna go?”

“Hmm…”  Minato shrugs. “Why not?”

 

* * *

 

Where they go is just a cheap izakaya.

“ _Inexpensive_ ,” Rise corrects. “This place has a good atmosphere and good food, and that’s what matters.”

“It was supposed to be karaoke,” Yosuke says, sitting back against the booth seat and crossing his arms, “but Ai ended up getting called into work, Naoto’s got a cold, and then we didn’t even think you guys would be into karaoke, so…”

“I love karaoke,” Minato says. Everyone looks at him, Yosuke and Rise with disbelief all over their faces. “What?”

“Nothing…”

Souji takes Minato’s hand under the table and drinks with his other. He’s never been much for sake, it reminds him too much of when Dojima would come home drunk and the look on Nanako’s face, but if it’ll help the odd tightness in his chest then it’ll be worth it. “Who’s Ai?”

“Rise’s girlfriend.”

Rise smiles, looking proud rather than modest or embarrassed. Yosuke says something to tease her, elbowing her gently in the side, and Souji watches. They are close, they’re friends, and that comes as such a relief he actually feels disgusted with himself. It’s none of his business. He’s getting all possessive over someone he barely knows when his boyfriend is right there beside him. One thing that Souji has never been is selfish.

But he wants to be.

Minato squeezes his hand and he looks around to see him watching. “You alright?”

Souji nods and smiles but Minato doesn’t return it, he just keeps watching. Souji takes another drink.

“I’m glad you guys came,” Rise says, turning her attention back to the two of them. “The way Yosuke’s been talking you two up, I’ve been curious about you for a while.”

“That’s not true,” Yosuke interjects, throwing Rise a dirty look. “That makes it sound like – I’ve just been saying how much you’ve been helping me with Kaede and I wanted to repay you, s-so…”

Souji catches his eye but Yosuke turns his head.

“Isn’t that what that cake was for?” Minato asks.

Again, everyone looks at him. He only shovels food into his mouth and continues on like he doesn’t notice.

 

* * *

 

_“It’s what my mom said I should do.” Standing awkwardly in their apartment entrance, Yosuke holds out a decorative box and Souji takes it from him. Inside is a cake with white icing and strawberries that looks so good his mouth is already watering. “It’s half chocolate, half vanilla. I didn’t know which you two liked, so…”_

_“This is really nice, thank you. Did you make this?”_

_“What? No! God, no. I can’t bake.” Yosuke laughs and rubs the back of his neck. “It’s from a place on the island. Rise recommended it, I dunno. I just – I wanted to thank you guys for helping me out with Kaede.”_

_“You paid us for that.”_

_“Yeah, but… that’s not saying thanks, that’s just part of the arrangement. Plus you’re supposed to give your neighbours gifts, right? I never did that, I completely blanked, so – I dunno, just take it.”_

_“Alright,” Souji laughs. “You’re right, sorry. Thank you.”_

_“Yeah, no problem. Anyway, I should get going.” Yosuke takes a step backwards towards the door. “Tell Minato I said hey. And enjoy your cake.”_

_“Wait.”_

_He does, and Souji shifts his weight from leg to leg. He spoke without really thinking but now that it’s out there, he has to go with it. “Minato’s at work right now, but… would you like to share this?”_

_One hand on the door, Yosuke looks from Souji to the cake and back again. There’s a tension that shouldn’t be there. All Souji knows is that to turn around and go back into their respective empty apartments feels a waste._

_“That’s for you two,” Yosuke says carefully._

_“There’s enough for three people. He wouldn’t mind, as long as we leave some for him.”_

_“Uh… no, it’s alright, seriously.” Yosuke smiles a practiced smile and opens the door. “Enjoy it. I’ll see you – Jesus!”_

_Minato’s standing on the other side of the door, hand raised like he was about to open it himself. He steps inside, unwinding the scarf from his neck._

_“Hi. Is that cake?”_

_“You scared the hell out of me,” Yosuke pants with a nervous laugh._

_“Yosuke brought it,” Souji says, holding the box open so he can see. Minato peers inside and hums appreciatively. “To thank us for dogsitting.”_

_“Yeah?” He looks over his shoulder. “You gonna stay and eat it with us?”_

_Souji meets Yosuke’s eyes over Minato’s head. Giving in, Yosuke smiles and starts to take off his shoes._

_“Why not?”_

* * *

 

“I’m a nice guy! What’s wrong with that?”

“We’re just teasing you, Yosuke, relax.” Rise winks at Minato, who smirks back. The trouble this spells is clear on Yosuke’s miserable face; if those two get along any better, he might never know peace.

The meal continues more or less in the same fashion. If only to give Yosuke a break, Minato and Rise eventually wander over to the antique jukebox sitting in the corner, taking fast about music. Souji sits back, his full stomach and the buzz of sake leaving him warm and content.

“I didn’t expect them to get along so well,” Yosuke muses, chin perched on his hand as he watches Minato pointing to the records through the jukebox’s glass. “Though I guess Rise’s a lot more devious than I give her credit for, and he seems the type to appreciate that.”

“Have you and Rise been friends long? You seem close.”

“Yeah. Had some friends that ran in the same circle in high school and I guess we hit it off. We’ve been friends ever since.”

Yosuke speaks so proudly and so fondly that it makes Souji think of his own friends, the ones in Inaba and the ones here in Iwatodai, and how much he loves them too. That warmth in his chest grows and it continues to grow, especially when Minato slides into the booth, sitting as close as possible and taking Souji’s hand between both of his. Between that, Minato’s lazy crooked grin, the sake clouding Souji’s head, and the comfortable atmosphere, things start to make sense.

Souji leans over, close enough that his lips brush the shell of Minato’s ear, and he whispers, “I think I like Yosuke.”

 

* * *

 

The watery sunlight illuminates everything. The white blankets they have pulled over their heads only reflect the light and make everything brighter; they do little to ease the pounding headaches or calm the nausea. Though it could be worse. They had been in a right enough state of mind to drink a lot of water before they passed out last night, so their hangovers are mild at most. Once they manage to get up and eat a decent breakfast, it’ll be even better.

“No,” Minato mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut, “I’m actually dying.”

Souji rests a hand on his cheek. “Fight, Minato.”

Minato’s laugh trails into a groan and he places his hand over Souji’s.

Under the blankets like that, things always feel a little different, like it’s their own little world. Their breath and body heat make everything almost too warm; the air outside is cold but eventually they’ll have to face reality. The smile slips and Minato’s leg finds Souji’s, hooking around it and pulling it between his.

“I guess we should talk,” he says, “about last night.”

 

* * *

 

_Souji almost expects him to give him one of those withering looks that he’s so good at, but Minato doesn’t even move. The face he’s making remains a mystery as Souji says, “And I think you do too.”_

_That gets a reaction. Minato turns his head until Souji can just barely see the one eye not obstructed by hair. It gazes into his and seems to hold the entire universe._

_“I do.”_

* * *

 

“Where does that leave us?”

Minato sighs, closing his eyes. “Dunno.”

Souji thinks for a moment, watching Minato’s thumb stroke his hand. There’s nothing to go by; he’s never seen any movies about this kind of thing. No shows, no books. Though it does bring up a point.

“Is this really okay?”

“I trust you,” Minato says, quietly and easily. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

He presses a kiss to Souji’s palm. “Then that’s that.”

In movies and books and shows, every time a third person comes into the picture it’s a problem. They don’t respect boundaries and they try to take what isn’t theirs. There’s a sense of entitlement that drives them and forces them into the role of the villain. Yosuke hasn’t been like that at all. Yosuke has been nothing but respectful.

“Rise said he’s been talking about us a lot,” Souji muses.

“He does talk a lot though.”

Souji smiles and traces Minato’s lips with his thumb. “It sounds like a good sign.”

“You wanna tell him then?”

“I don’t know…”

Things could go badly. Getting a confession from one person is overwhelming enough, let alone two already in a relationship. It could ruin the friendship they’ve only just started and make living beside each other extremely awkward. What if he doesn’t like either of them? What if he only likes one?

Minato opens his eyes. Souji has to wonder what kind of face he’s making, because Minato’s turns gentle and fond.

“No rush. We’ll figure it out.” He kisses Souji’s hand again. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

The revelation doesn’t bring about any great change; if anything it draws more attention to the smaller things. Every touch and look becomes significant, magnified by the way Souji and Minato share it, the way their eyes meet and they watch the other feel what they feel.

Weeks pass. Weeks of bumbling and longing, but also weeks of laughter and conversations that last well into the night. The feelings that they’re keeping secret hurt sometimes but if it keeps Yosuke close, then it’s okay. It’s okay when he stands a little too close and puts an arm around their shoulders, and it’s okay when one day they follow him to the dog park and the wind blows Minato’s hair back and Yosuke helps him fix it with a smile and a wink, some little bordering-on-flirting quip, and Souji watches the colour grow in Minato’s cheeks – more than the cold wind warrants.

“I can’t remember the last time I saw you blush,” Souji later teases.

“Then you’ve been slacking.”

With a scathing look that’s too serious to be serious, Minato leaves the kitchen; Souji’s not far behind, a hand on the small of his back as they head back into the living room. Yosuke and Kaede wait for them on the couch and floor respectively, the former on his phone. He puts it away and smiles as soon as he sees them, scooting closer to the arm to make room.

Souji takes a chance before thinking twice and sits so close that their arms and thighs press together. Minato settles in on his other side, curled up under his arm, and Souji pushes it like Yosuke always pushes it and puts an arm around Yosuke’s shoulder. Minato glances over.

“Sorry,” Souji says, not sure which he’s speaking to. “It’s more comfortable like this.”

“No problem.” Yosuke fidgets, tilting into Souji’s side. Only his crossed arms keep him from looking relaxed. “Have you guys seen this movie before?”

“No.”

“I’ve heard about it,” Minato says, “but that’s it.”

“Really? Couple of film buffs like you, I’d figured you had. It’s pretty good. The plot’s nothing special but everything else is really good. It’s really, like… raw. Real.” Yosuke speaks with his hands while he searches for the right words, and they settle on his thigh when he’s finish. Not quite touching Souji’s, but almost. “I like it.”

His word will have to do. Half an hour later and Souji’s lost track of what’s happening during two crucial moments: once because Yosuke’s hand jerks towards his thigh in such a way he has to wonder if it was a muscle spasm or lost nerve, and once because he grows bold enough to let his head rest on Souji’s shoulder. The actors cry and scream and laugh and act out what Souji’s sure is a good story, one he might’ve cared about if Yosuke’s hair wasn’t tickling his neck.

The credits roll and Souji’s stuck somewhere between being thankful and not wanting it to end. He gets his wish when neither boy moves. Now that he listens, their breathing is rather slow.

“Minato,” Souji whispers. He bounces the shoulder Minato’s got his head on until he stirs. “Wake up.”

“Ugh, _what_?” he groans irritably, a question answered as soon as he looks over at Yosuke. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes before he reaches over. His hand hovers for a moment, unsure, and comes to rest on Yosuke’s forearm. A safe choice. “Yosuke.”

Yosuke jerks awake with a gasp. He looks around at them and pieces everything together with remarkable speed.

“Oh – sorry,” he laughs nervously. “I didn’t realize I was so tired. Um…” He looks at Souji’s shoulder, at the arm still around his, but doesn’t ask him to move it. Slowly, he settles back down. Not as close as he was, but almost. “So… did you guys like the movie?”

Souji nods. “It was nice.”

“Yeah. Good. It’s one of my favourites. I wasn’t sure if I should’ve recommended something else – something cooler. An action movie or something. But that one’s one of my favourites, so… I’m glad you guys like it, too.”

They fall into an awkward silence that drags on and on. Minato, at the very least, rests his head back against Souji’s shoulder as if he’s at complete ease, while Yosuke goes back to crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

Even though he doesn’t want to, Souji takes his arm off his shoulders. Yosuke hadn’t seemed to mind as first but if it’s making him uncomfortable then there’s no point. Yosuke starts to turn his head like he’s going to say something about it, but faces front once their eyes meet for less than a millisecond. And the silence continues on.

“This is stupid.”

They both look at Minato.

“What-?”

He leans over and cups a hand against Yosuke’s neck, pulling him closer. Before Souji can process what’s happening, he’s watching them kiss. It lasts long enough for his brain to catch up to speed, and then even longer. The hand that Souji’s been so conscious of this whole time rests on his thigh for balance and the other wraps around Minato’s wrist.

As soon as they part, Yosuke’s eyes find Souji’s and he moves in. He kisses with more eagerness than confidence, but enough of both that a moan rumbles in Souji’s throat. That gets him to pull back, a proud smile on his face.

“I thought so,” he murmurs.

 

* * *

 

_Snow dusts Souji’s hair and Yosuke wants to brush it off. A flake lands on his eyelashes and he has to look away. He idly swings Kaede’s leash and gazes towards the store windows where he can see a head of blue hair moving between the shelves._

_“Sure is taking his sweet time, huh?”_

_“He always does,” Souji says. Teasing doesn’t work when he smiles like a lovesick idiot. Yosuke has to look away from that, too._

_Lately he’s had to look away from a lot of things. Like a couple days ago, when the three of them went drinking with Rise, Souji leaned real close to whisper something in Minato’s ear and Yosuke’s mind went wild with what could’ve made Minato – glazed-over eyes, flushed cheeks drunk – part his lips and run his pink tongue along them._

_And the way they looked over at him and smiled… you can’t look away from something that burns itself into your mind._

_Yosuke sighs and bounces impatiently on the balls of his feet. “You know each other pretty well. How long have you guys been together? I don’t think I ever asked.”_

_Souji doesn’t even have to count on his fingers or anything. “Four years.”_

_Before Yosuke has to think of a response (the only one he’s got is ‘that must be nice’ and that’s all kinds of pathetic) the doors slide open and Kaede stands, wagging her tail. Minato strolls over with a plastic bag hanging from his arm._

_“Sorry I took so long.”_

_He digs in his bag and pulls out a box of pocket warmers. He hands one to Yosuke and another to Souji but doesn’t take one for himself. Yosuke’s about to point it out until he realizes that – yeah, they’re sharing it. They’ve both got their hands in Minato’s coat pocket. It’s not a big deal and they’re usually pretty good at not making Yosuke feel like the third wheel, but sometimes he can’t help but get envious. More so lately._

_Minato catches him staring._

_“What?” He holds out his free hand. “You wanna share too?”_

_“Yeah right,” Yosuke says, as if his heart didn’t just skip a beat. Minato’s always teasing him like this. “You just wanna use me for my pocket warmer.”_

_Minato only wiggles his outstretched fingers. Souji watches._

_Before Yosuke can finish weighing the price of taking the joke too far versus how much he does actually kind of maybe wants to and how bad of an idea it is, he places his hand over Minato’s, pressing the pocket warmer between their palms. Then Minato smiles kindly at him, slipping their hands into his pocket, and the joke doesn’t seem so funny anymore. Only then does Yosuke realize there might not have been one to begin with._

 

* * *

 

“We were that obvious?” Souji asks.

“Come on, you guys can’t be that oblivious. You, especially.” Yosuke brushes the hair out of Minato’s eyes before playfully jabbing his forehead. “After that pocket warmer stunt, I thought… and I kept kinda trying my theory out. Figured I was right when all it took is me touching your hair for you to blush like a schoolgirl.”

Minato bats his hand away. “The park – you did that on purpose.”

Yosuke smirks.

“You were harder,” he adds, looking to Souji. “You’re so nice to everyone, I figured I was just one of many or something… but you too, huh?”

“Yeah, me too.” Souji touches Yosuke’s chin. “And I’m not nice to just anyone.”

“Yes he is,” Minato interjects, snorting when Souji pinches him (gently).

With Souji holding his jaw, Yosuke can’t easily look away and his confidence starts to waver under their combined gaze. He fidgets and lowers his eyes, forcing a nervous laugh. “And here I was worried I was gonna end up a homewrecker or something. But… all three of us. You think this’ll work?”

“Yeah,” Minato says.

Yosuke waits for more but nothing comes, and he laughs a little. “Everything is always so simple with you guys. But I guess…” Souji runs his fingers along Yosuke’s cheek and back into his hair, pulling him gently in for another kiss. “I guess I could get used to this.”


End file.
